Pathways for contaminant movement into the environment at Akwesasne will be evaluated by means of remote sensing, field investigations, and laboratory simulations. The proposed work will be conducted in a phased approach as follows: 1) regional overview of the entire Akwesasne reserve, 2) intense targeted investigations of known or suspected areas of contamination, and 3) laboratory investigation of interaction between PCBs and site materials. The project will include the following specific tasks: 1) identification of the geographic extent of the region impacted by pollution from GM and other facilities, 2) detailed evaluation of the pathways of contamination in known impacted areas, such as Turtle Creek, Contaminant Cove, and the St. Lawrence River, 3) assessment of the tendency of clays and fine organic particles to adsorb PCBs from the water column, 4) measurement of factors which may contribute to natural degradation or other alteration of PCBs in the subsurface (redox potential, microorganisms, etc.), 5) examination of the effect of degradation and other alteration processes on the fabric of the contaminated aquifer material, and 6) synthesis of all environmental studies and risk assessment within and down gradient of currently impacted areas. During all phases, emphasis will be placed on integration of this project with the work of medical and wildlife researchers. Progress to date includes reevaluation of RIFS information, soil and sediment collection, PCB congener analyses, and permeability testing of undisturbed soil samples.